kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kodama Suika Arms
The is a Ridewatch device derived from Kamen Rider Gaim's Suika Arms. When not in use, it folds into the History The Kodama Suika Arms appeared, alongside the Gaim Watch, on the person of Kouta Kazuraba in November 2018, having been provided with two Blank Watches by a future Sougo Tokiwa. They were given to Sougo Tokiwa after Kouta saw he used Ridewatches similar to the ones he was carrying. When the Time Jacker Swartz threw the Gaim Ridewatch through a Helheim Crack, the Kodama Suika Arms activated itself to jump in after it, bringing it to the trapped Geiz Myoukouin. It opened a communication to its future self, which was with Sougo and Tsukuyomi, so they could coordinate with him to bring the Gaim Watch back to them. On December 8th 2018, Zi-O summoned the Kodama Suika Arms to counter the Time Jacker Heure when he attempted to intervene in Zi-O and Geiz's fight against Another Ghost. To that end, the Kodama Suika Arms fired watermelon seeds upon the Time Jacker, who was left confused but successfully distracted. Design The Kodama Suika Arms consists of the following parts: * - The activation button. It contains a navigation and identification device, allowing it to return to its user at any time. * - A graphic placed on the Kodama Suika Arms in Ridewatch Mode. It tells users of the Kodama Suika Arm's capabilities, and miscellaneous information such as time is holographically projected from the top window. * - The head unit. It contains an AI unit that controls the whole body, and enables autonomous behavior in accordance with given commands. * - The arms. Due to its small size, it can work on small, delicate tasks. However, it is strong enough to (allegedly) crack a metal bat. Also, a 1.2 Caliber is installed on its fingertips. * - The Kodama Suika Arms' entire body. It has an inbuilt gyroscope and air thrusters, allowing the Kodama Suika Arms to maintain balance during flight. Additionally, it is equipped with a rotor that resembles the Suika Sojinto, enabling communication, flight and hovering. * - The legs. Due to its compactness and lightweight properties, the Kodama Suika Arms can demonstrate swift and agile movement. Additionally, its kicks can (allegedly) break a frying pan. Functions When activated (it can also apparently activate itself), the Ridewatch unfolds (but does not grow) into Yoroi Mode as a tiny autonomous figure capable of infiltration or retrieval of small objects. Despite its small size, it can jump higher than a person's height. It has not demonstrated any notable physical strength in show, although it is claimed that it can lift objects 400 times its weighthttps://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/rider/item/kodama-suikaarms.html. It can use a small double-sided tool resembling the Suika Sojinto to create a floating display screen capable of communicating with, among other things, a time-displaced copy of itself. Its fingers can shoot sprays of small projectiles seemingly resembling watermelon seeds. Modes KRZiO-Kodama Suika Yoroi.png|Yoroi Mode Kodama Suika Arms (Ridewatch).png|Kodama Ridewatch Notes *Each time the Kodama Suika Arms announces a special attack, the word "The" is placed in front of the attack name (i.e. "The Kodama Big Bang!") just like the . *The Kodama Suika Arms has a slightly similar design to the Tackle Boy from the 19th Super Sentai Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 11: Zi-O On Parade 2018 **Episode 12: My × My Stage 2013 **Episode 13: Ghost Hunter 2018 References Category:Arsenal (Zi-O) Category:Support Robots